1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility lamps and more specifically it relates to a utility lamp system for use in outdoor and indoor locations in a convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,703 to Tsao; U.S. Pat. No. 360,952 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,431 to Greedy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,562 to Glassford; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,535 to Rominger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 367,540 to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,207 to Petkovic; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,526 to Shaffer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,496 to Hart et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,970 to Hollenbach et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,341 to Liao; U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,948 to Currie; U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,752 to Rogers et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,874 to Spiteri.
While these lamp devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for use in outdoor and indoor locations in a convenient manner. Conventional lamp devices are not suitable for usage within both outdoor and indoor locations for extended periods of time.
In these respects, the utility lamp system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional methods of use and structures of the prior art, and in so doing provides a lamp device primarily developed for the purpose of use in outdoor and indoor locations in a convenient manner.